Nevermore
by Vampire Shiver
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy had to split up. What happenes if Sora saves Abby and helps with the NCIS' case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The giant heartless rose before Sora, Donald and Goofy. The sea surrounded the island in which they were standing on. The sky was dark with thunderous storm clouds. The ocean was in rage; its roaring waves hissed and plunged around the heroes, threatening to pull them into the depths. The heartless' majestic tail was coiled around the island, swishing, trying to drown or at least grab the tiny creatures before it.

The heartless had the colour blue all around it to camouflage in the ocean. It had the traditional black everywhere and the yellow, glowing eyes. It had two limbs with enormous claws, which it seemed reluctant to use.

Sora jumped and the heartless' tail swished under him. Goofy through his shield and attacked its eyes. Donald casted fire.

The heartless gave a thundering roar and its eyes glowed, beams scorching the ground were they stood. Sora grunted, his hand gripping his blackened shoulder. He looked at his hand saw the scorch marks. He tensed ready to use the finishing attack.

He glanced at Goofy who nodded. Sora ran to him and Goofy prepared himself by putting his hands together and bending his legs slightly. Sora jumped, extending one leg and bending the other. Goofy threw his hands up, shooting Sora strait up.

Sora did a forward summersault and then he steadied himself and pointed his keyblade at the heartless, but before he could shoot, the heartless reared up, screeching madly. Their eyes locked, the heartless' spiral yellow eyes to Sora honest blue ones. Then the heartless' arm twitched, glowing purple and its outstretched claws snapped towards him. Sora screamed as he was ricocheted toward the ground.

The heartless disappeared into a dark portal. Donald and Goofy ran to where Sora crashed. He was unconscious and his clothes torn. They gathered him up and went to the gummi ship.

'Hello!' Chip and Dale chimed as the heroes returned. They gasped when they saw Sora. 'Oh no! What hap-' They were cut off when the screen flashed red.

'There's just so many heartless!' exclaimed Donald as he placed Sora on a chair.

'Ahh, I guess we'll have to split up when Sora wakes up.' Goofy hyuked. Just then Sora groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

'Did we get it?' He asked putting a hand on his forehead. He went to sit up the gasped and slowly leaned back in the chair. Donald handed him a potion and Sora drank the green liquid.

'Thanks.' Sora said eyes opening wide.

'The heartless disappeared when you fell.' Informed Donald. Sora saw the flashing screen.

'Guess I'll go get changed, yeah?' Sora asked yawning and scratching behind his head. He walked into the back of the gummi ship and changed into another set of clothes.

**Sora's POV**

We split up. Donald went to inform the king and Goofy went to Agraba to lessen the amount of heartless there and I went to a new world.

It has been quiet, too quiet. It was night and the moon shone in a navy blue blanket, sprinkled with stars. I walked down the alleyway searching for my targets.

A shape rushed past. I don't think it was a heartless. It was panting, not hissing. I chased after it and grabbed its arm. It shrieked and fell to the ground.

'Hey, hey.' I shushed, kneeling down. 'It's okay. What's going on? Why were you running?' They girl let out a rush of air and brushed her hair out of her face.

'The- they were ch- chasing me.' She said pointing in the direction from where we came. The ground around them hissed and rattled as black shadows encircled them. I stood up and summoned his keyblade.

When I finished them I pulled up the girl. 'Come on!' I pulled her into a run. 'What's your name?' I asked gripping my chest as it started to feel like it was burning.

'Abby.' The girl said.

'Well, Abby, is there somewhere we can hide?' I rushed around a corner and into the deserted street.

'This way!' She took the lead and ran to some glass doors swiping a card and pushing her way in, locking it behind her.

'Where are we?' I asked panting and kneeling on the floor.

'NCIS base.' She answered. 'This is where I work, we should be safe. Are you okay.' She kneeled in front of me and I got a good look at her in the dim exit light. She had black hair up in piggy tails and wore black studded collars and I could have sworn I saw a spider web tattoo on her neck.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just-' I panted, 'tired.'

'Okay-' she said looking worried. 'We should wait here till morning.'

'Okay.' I said and got up, slowly. I walked to the couch and sat. 'It'll be alright.' I assured her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**3****rd**** POV**

Ziva was standing, smug against the office wall. Her fist was curled in front of her mouth as she watched Tony and McGee fight. The fight was going to end soon and she knew who the winner would be, she heard the elevator ding as someone came to their floor.

McGee heard it to. 'You are such a weirdo Tony.' McGee said and turned back to his computer screen.

'Oh, yeah?' Tony was on his feet, standing rigidly. 'Well…' He thought for a moment, his finger hanging in the air. 'Well,' He said proudly, 'You're a geek!' He said waving his finger, he chuckled.

Ziva smiled and turned toward her desk and McGee chuckled and squinted at the computer screen. They were both hiding their smiles. Toney dropped his finger, stood up strait and grimaced. 'He's right behind me, isn't he?' He asked.

There was a whoosh of air and a thwack. Tony flinched and Gibbs walked past him. 'Be nice.' He said. When he got to the end of the office area, he held up a Caf-pow (a caffeine drink) and said, 'We got a live one.' He walked off as his office sprang into action.

Abby's lab was booming with rock music as Gibbs walked in. Abby was flitting around the lab, nothing odd… except for the boy passed out in the corner of the room. He had brown hair that was either gelled or naturally defying gravity.

'HEY GIBBS!' Abby called as she rushed over and to hug him.

'What have you got Abbs?' He said and handed her the Caf-pow. 'And who is that?' He pointed at the boy.

'Oh, that's Sora. He saved me last night.' She turned and worked on one of her precious computers. 'And what I have is…' She stopped to suck on the straw of her Caf-pow, 'I ran a forensic test on the ash that was found around the wounds. But the ash shows is of no life form or thing that we know of.'

'So you've got noth-' he was cut off as the boy, Sora, groaned and sat up.

'Sorry Sora I didn't get to give you a pillow. You were asleep as soon as you touched the floor.' Abby said skipping over to him. Sora gripped at the fabric on his chest. Abby helped him up. 'This is Gibbs!' she said excitedly. 'Gibbs this is Sora.' She led him over and Sora held out his hand.

'Hi.' Gibbs said and shook his hand. 'So Abby says you saved her.' He crossed his arms like they were talking about his daughter.

'Huh? All I did was, stop the heartless.' Sora's eyes were wide and he gripped the back of his neck.

'JUST STOPPEDTHE HEARTLESS! You ran up to me and smashed those heartless!' Abby jumped up and down gripping Sora's hand. Sora blushed.

'Thankyou Sora…' He didn't know what his last name was. Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'What's your last name?'

Sora shook his head. 'What's a last name?'

Gibbs shook his head. 'Never mind, just thank you. So, you know what those shadows are? If so, how much do you know about them?' he stared at Sora. (He's in interrogation mode.)

'Oh, the heartless? Yes, I fight them all the time.' He said wincing at the pain in his chest. 'They come in different shapes and sizes and they always have some black and always have yellow eyes.' He looked away. 'Could I please sit down?' Abby nodded and pulled out a wheelie chair, Sora sat down sighing.

He might be able to catch the person controlling these things. 'In that case, are you able to come with me? You might be able to help catch a killer.' He turned to Sora.

'I'll do what I can.' Sora puffed. He followed Gibbs out the door, leaving behind a worried Abby.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**3****rd**** POV**

Sora followed Gibbs into the NCIS van and met his agents Tony, McGee, Ziva and Ducky.

(Sora's view of the agents:

Tony- _What a weirdo_

McGee- Chuckles _it sounds like McGeek!_

Ziva- _Scary lady! Cool~_

Ducky- Sigh _He talks to much but he is nice_)

When they arrived at the Navy ship, which Gibbs said was the crime scene, they all tumbled out of the car with Gibbs barking orders and Ducky muttering constantly in Sora's ear about the past. Yes, people would find that annoying, Sora did but the others didn't seem to mind. They started clicking photos and pulling out numbers and encircling the scene with police tape.

'So,' Said Tony pulling Sora out of his thoughts, 'you know about these shadows, you know, the ones you call the heartless?'

'Ah, yeah. That's what I do really. I travel around looking for these things and get rid of them so they don't do too much damage.' Sora said yawning and scratching the back of his head.

'It's the same on this one, Jethro. The wounds look to have been slashed,' Ducky made a cutting movement with his hand across the body, 'across the man's body with something sharp, a sword maybe?' Ducky looked up at Gibbs. 'But by the look of his blood that's in and surrounding the wound he was dead before they were made.'

Just then the area on the ground around the body turned black and a 'Shadow' appeared. It hissed and scuttled around the body, it was running away. There was a shing and Sora started running after it. 'Hey!' Tony shouted, standing up abruptly.

(The SHADOW is the name of the heartless, if you don't know look it up.)

Gibbs gave the order and the NCIS team started running after him, their guns at the ready in both hands.

Sora shot around a corner and came across the dead end of an ally way. He went into his fighting stance as the Shadow stood in its 3D form.

The agents rounded the corner in time to see Sora's finishing move. They stood in awe when they saw the giant silver key weapon in his hands. Sora turned and smiled at them, dismissing the keyblade, he chuckled and saluted.

Then he doubled over coughing. Ducky ran up to him, putting his hand on his back. The others walked up to them, their eyes filled with concern, but Sora waved them off. 'I'm fine it's just a cough-' he gasped.

'Are you sure?' Ziva said, bending over to look in his eyes.

'Fine.' Sora said standing up. 'Come on let's hurry so we can go.' He walked back to the crime scene.

When the body was packed up in the van and the agents were piling in. Sora had to stop, the pain in his chest felt worse. His face was in a grimace as he covered his mouth and coughed just four times. Next when he looked at his hand, it was stained with blood.

Over the next few days, it was the same routine, find the body, defeat the heartless and start coughing and each day Sora steadily got worse.

'Hey, Tony?' Sora said as he walked up to the agent's desk.

'Yeah?' Tony replied looking up from his computer where he was supposedly "doing work".

'I was just wondering that if I told you something weird, if you would trust me?' Sora placed his hands on the desk and leaned. He put on his serious face.

'Yeah of course I would or at least I'll try.' Tony leaned forward and put his hands together in and evil sort of way.

Sora looked down and stepped back, rubbing his neck. 'My friends are coming soon. I might not be able to see them at the time, but could you tell them where I was, at the time I mean?' He rubbed his eye, Sora had taken off his gloves and put them in his pocket because blood stained gloves were bound to be noticed.

'Sure.' Tony replied, he cocked his head to the side. 'You just tell me what they look like.'

'Oh yeah.' Sora chuckled. 'This is the part that's going to sound weird. Um, what you need to look for is a tall dog in a hat, that goes by the name Goofy and a duck in a sailor suit that is called Donald.'

There was a silence…

Then Tony was laughing hysterically. 'WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS!' he giggled.

Sora scowled, 'I'm telling the truth! Argh, I knew you wouldn't believe me.' Sora stalked out of the office. He accidentally brushed past McGee on his way past; he mumbled an apology before he kept moving and started coughing again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over the next two days it was the same routine. Called out to investigate the human bodies, fighting and defeating the different shaped heartless and coming back to examine evidence and gather clues so they could find the source.

Today it all started in the office. Sora was snoozing in a wheelie chair, placed in between Tony and McGee's desks, his head was back and his arms were slack at his sides. 'He's exhausted.' Ziva commented as she sat back in her office chair, putting her elbow on the arm of her chair and leaning her cheek on her hand, thoughfully.

'He would be after running around constantly running around with an oversized key in big shoes.' Tony said, grinning to himself. He wobbled his head and he typed. Sora snorted and shifted.

'Stop it Tony, He has helped a lot with this case. All we can do for him is, give him a place to sleep and eat and recuperate.' McGee Scowled and swivelled in his chair to face the boy as Gibbs strode in.

'Has Abby got anything?' Ziva asked. McGee touched two buttons on and the pictures were transferred onto the big screen. Gibbs stopped in front of it and glanced at him, sipping on his take-away coffee.

'Not anything new, just the same. Scorched flesh surrounding the wound, the wound is a deep gash across the body.' Gibbs said facing the screen, awaiting more information.

'Well all we have is that the heartless only seem to be targeting navy personnel with the exception of one civilian, which was in the right place at the wrong time.' McGee said pointing the photo of a young woman. 'She was in a relationship with the navy seaman. He was to leave on a long voyage and she came to say goodbye and, yeah.' McGee looked down and cleared his throat. 'That's all we-' He was cut off as Gibbs phone rang.

Gibbs picked it up. 'Agent Gibbs.' He said, and then listened. A couple of seconds later he snapped it shut and up it back in his pocket. 'We got another one.' Ziva grabbed her coat and McGee and Tony did the same. As Gibbs turned and walked past Sora, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, waking him. 'Let's go.'

Sora sat up strait, rubbed eyes and followed the NCIS crew.

Sora stared out the window of the NCIS van as they drove through the busy city streets. The sun reflected off the glass windows of stores, stinging his eyes, but he didn't care, he was tired and wanted to have a proper sleep. 'Oh.' Sora said remembering something.

Tony and Ziva, who were both in the back with him, looked at him. Sora reached into one of his many pockets and brought out and small bottle filled with a thick, bright blue liquid and a star shaped object attached to a chian.

'Tony, I know you thought I was joking the other day, but if or rather when you see my friends could you please give them these. This-' Sora said, holding up the bottle, 'is an Ether, could you please give it to Donald, he'll know what to do with it, and this-' he said holding up the other object, 'is something that was given to me by a friend could you please give it to both of them?' Sora held them out to Tony. Ziva looked surprised and McGee glanced in the side view mirror form the front.

'Y-yeah, uh, sure.' Tony said taking the objects from the boy and stuffing them into his own pockets.

The rest of the ride was silent.

When they reached the big gray navy ship, they all piled out of the care with Sora stifling a cough. Tony stared at his back and Sora clasped his hand together behind his neck.

At the crime scene it was the same kind of evidence with only one difference. The body was in a pool of water. They NCIS crew waited; usually if they waited long enough a heartless would appear.

They waited an hour then decided to leave. They packed up their gear and stretched. Tony chuckled. 'Hey guys. I think I have a joke coming on… Why di-' Everyone (with the exception of Gibbs) groaned and Ziva face palmed. That was when a roar sounded and the whole ship shook.

Everyone gasped and ran up to the deck. Sora hesitated at the door, he knew what was coming, he had seen it too many times before. When he walked out there he saw the NCIS team staring up with their mouths agape.

It was the giant heartless from before.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sky was grey and thunderous as Sora sprang into action. He summoned his keyblade and charged. Tentacles creeped up the side of the ship and over the railing. They rose before Sora as he stopped in the middle of the deck, quickly making detail of where everything was and what could become useful.

As the NCIS crew rushed onto deck, Sora hesitated in the door way like he knew what was going to happen. Then he ran out, faster than they had, while the crew stood agape, staring at the humongous heartless before them. Its eyes were yellow and cold. Its body was a blue that camouflaged with the sea and it had black in different places. Its head was the closest. _It uses its tentacles to attack, but why not its arms?_ The NCIS team wondered.

They watched as Sora posed to fight. He dodged to the side as a tentacle crashed down at his right. He slashed at one that came to his left and then ran closer to the head. It roared and reared backward, tensed then leaned down and forward so it could stretch its tentacles further onto the deck.

It reached for Ziva, who acted quickly bringing out her gun and shot three times at it. The tentacle flinched, but kept reaching. Sora saw this in the corner of his eye and ran back, jumping over and dodging the think tentacles.

When he reached Ziva, he spun to face the tentacle. He tensed, legs spread shoulder width apart. He held up his hand, facing the threat, and cast fire. The ball of fire shot out of his hand and strait at the tentacle, it exploded and one tentacle down, countless more to go. Sora coughed cover his mouth, he wiped it and charged back towards the heartless' head.

'Sora stop you can't possibly defeat this thing!' Tony called out. He took a step, hoping to pull the boy to safety, but Gibbs' arm barred the way. 'But Gibbs! He's just a kid, we can't let him do this?' Gibbs just shook his head and they all watched the boy zip around the deck, dodging and slipping under the thick limbs.

Just as fast, Sora leaped into the air and practically flew backwards toward the crew. He looked at them and rushed towards Gibbs. 'Gibbs, when I call you can you please throw this at me, wherever I am.' Sora put his hands over Gibbs' cupped ones and returned to battle. Gibbs looked into his hands and the rest of the crew looked over his shoulders. In his cupped hands there was blue ball pendant, with a black and silver flame inside. Gibbs head shot up as he waited and watched for Sora's command, his eyes squinted with concentration.

Sora blocked a tentacle that attacked him front on, but was tripped from behind. He fell on his back grunting as he tried to hold the weight on the heavy limb. Sora built up his power in his keyblade then sliced across it, completely cutting it off from the rest of the limb, still more to go. Sora's strength was waning and he was weak even before the fight.

A little while later the fight took a turn for the worst. Sora was surrounded in the middle of the deck. Tentacles rose around him then closed in coiling around him as if a giant was covering him with a basket. The heartless roared with triumph, it had him now. Then its arms glowed purple as it raised them high, ready to crush the tiny creature that was in front of him and utterly hopeless.

'GIBBS!', Came a desperate cry from under the thick pile. Gibbs threw the pendant high and it disappeared.

'Gibbs, what happened? It just disappeared. Did you do something wrong? It has to be here somewhere.' McGee asked looking up and around frantically.

The ship went silent. They looked at the bundle of limbs with doomed expressions. The wind whipped at their hair and jackets and thunder boomed over head, it would rain heavily soon.

There was a sound of muffled struggle and then an ear-splitting sound accompanied by a blinding light. When it settled they saw an outline that became clear. It was Sora, his clothes had changed. They were now mainly black and blue and a little silver with light blue flames on the bottom of his pants and on his sleeves. His stance and whole being scream strength.

He took a stance, right foot forward and the left one facing the left. He leaned back slightly as he pointed the keyblade at the forehead of the screaming heartless and with one beam of light and the sound of a silent gun, he shot the heartless.

Its screaming stopped abruptly and it fell backwards like a tree, straight into the sea with a big 'splash'. A pink heart floated upward.

There was a short silence then the NCIS team was rushing forward and cheering. They patted Sora on the back and congratulated him. Sora smiled up at them stupidly and saluted them. Then his drive form ran out and his clothes to normal. The keyblade dispersed and Sora's face paled. He fainted.

Tony caught him. 'Let him have his rest.' said McGee. 'He deserves it.'


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. Had a big writers block. But any how thanks for reviewing and please ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

_At the King's Castle…_

King Mickey looked down and sighed. 'I understand Donald. It seems that the battle over the heartless is coming to an end. Donald,' King Mickey said and Donald striated up, hands at his side.

'Yes sir?'

'Gather Goofy and Sora and try your best to find the person behind all this.' The King ordered his big, white gloved hand flicking the air. His black thin tail and ears were still, representing that he was stressed.

'Yes sir.' Donald said and saluted. The white duck held up his staff pointing it to the roof. '_crraazzzni!_' He said and cast a summoning spell.

Goofy just finished defeating a Large Belly when he had a ringing in his ears. Donald was summoning him. He ran through one of the huge archways that led to the palace. 'Aladdin!' he called and he ran up to a boy in a purple vest and puffy pants.

'Yes Goofy?'

'Ahyuck, I have to go Aladdin. Are you able to handle things here?' Aladdin nodded and Goofy stood and pressed a button on his vest. A bright light surrounded him and he was in the King's Castle.

'Reporting for duty King Mickey.' Goofy saluted.

'Yes, thankyou Goofy. But, where is Sora?' They all looked around.

'Maybe he isn't able to come.' concluded Donald after awhile. King Mickey nodded.

'Then you must travel by Gummi ship to where he is and assist him.' The King sighed. Goofy and Donald nodded and then saluted. They touched their chests and they were beamed onto the Gummi ship.

When they arrived on the world where Sora had been sent to, they were surprised. They were in an ally, but when they walked out there were large cemented buildings with glass windows and heaps of bright colours. But the most surprising was the amount of people in one place.

Donald and Goofy started to get stared at so they rushed into the closest building. They didn't want to make too much of a scene.

Tony was in the lobby waiting for Gibbs, who was looking after Sora, and drinking a soothing cup of hot coffee, when a dog walking on its back legs and the biggest duck he had ever seen came running in. The dog was fully dressed in clothes and the duck in only in a top. Tony stopped drinking, his cup slipped from his fingers and spilled all over the tiled floor. His fingers were still in the shape, as if he was holding a cup and Tony's mouth was agape.

'Um, hello. Do you know a boy about yay high,' Goofy held up a hand around his middle, 'and has spiky brown hair?' Goofy asked Tony. Then Goofy saw his face. 'Ahyuck.' Goofy chuckled and covered his grin.

'Tony.' Tony was startled out of reverie at the sound of Gibbs voice.

'Yes sir?' Tony turned to his boss, who glanced quickly at the strange characters then back to Tony. 'I think these are the friends that Sora was talking about.' Tony turned and spike to them. 'Are you Goofy and Donald?' They nodded.

'Well then, follow me.' Gibbs turned and led them into the elevator.

When Gibbs got to his level he walked out and everyone followed him. They walked passed McGee's desk. 'McGee see if you can get them on the phone.' Gibbs said to get Tony out of his staring. Ziva didn't stare; she only typed on her computer and let them pass quietly.

When they got to Abby's lab the place smelt strongly of incense. They walked in to find her standing over a bed that was surrounded by candles. 'Hey Gibbs!' the girl spun around. 'You must be Donald and Goofy!' She hugged them both, Goofy chuckled and Donald struggled. 'He's been wanting you.'

She turned around to let them pass. The sight behind them wasn't pretty. Sora lay under white sheets. He was pale and sweating. 'SORA!' The exclaimed and ran to his side.

'Hey guys.' Sora whispered. 'Sorry you had to come here, I heard you call Donald. How's the King?' Tony, Gibbs and Abby raised an eyebrow at the question.

'He's fine. But the heartless are getting out of control. What happened?' Donald asked.

'Bad heartless attack. You know the one before we had to split up?' They nodded. 'Remember when I got hit. I haven't been feeling well after it. Oh, I found it. The same heartless and this time, I defeated it. With their help.' He nodded over Goofy's shoulder. He yawned and his eye's drooped, then he fell asleep.

Goofy and Donald turned to the people behind them. 'We should have come sooner. He must have not had any potions. It's too late now to give one to him.' Donald mumbled. 'Thank you.' He said to the group, then turned to Goofy. 'I'm going to summon the King.'

Abby looked excitedly at Donald. 'Ooh that is so cool, will he come right away? What does he look like?' Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder to stop her questions. Then raised his staff to the roof.

'_Gi crraazzzni_!' He summoned formally.

With a bright light that stung the NCIS member's eyes a figure appeared before them. It was short about knee high with clothes cover in zips. He had big round ears and a long pointy tail.

Sora gasped and fell out of the bed; he landed on his knees but quickly, adjusted his position so he had one hand across his chest, with the other at his side and was on one knee and head lowered. 'You're Majesty.' He said, then slumped and panted. 'I am sorry that I didn't come when summoned'. The figure put up his gloved hand.

'Donald, Goofy help Sora back into his bed.' The duck and dog quickly followed his orders. The King looked at the NCIS members. 'So,' he said, 'you must be Gibbs.' The King stated. 'Sora has updated only once and has mentioned you. He said that people from the Navy are being targeted and that you are the NCIS team. ' Gibbs nodded.

The King slowly turned to look at Sora and sighed. 'I'm sorry guys, there is nothing I can do. Not even Curra can help him now.'

Just then Tony ran into the lab. He flinched at the sight of Sora but continued past Abby, Gibbs and McGee, he seemed to have gotten over his shock, and walked straight up to Donald and Goofy. 'He wanted me to give you these.' He said holding out the trinket and flask of blue liquid. Goofy took the trinket and looked at it sadly.

'Kairi.' Goofy sighed. 'You can still give it back Sora. We'll find 'er.' Sora just panted in his bed. 'He's got a present for ya Donald.' He gave the duck the flask.

'Awe, magic, I was running out of these.' He smiled sadly.

Suddenly Sora gasped, gripping at his chest, everyone in the room turned to look at him. His whole body was writhing.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sora's horrible trembling made him fall out of the bed and onto the cold floor. Abby went to help him but the King put up his hand to stop her. 'Leave him. We don't know what's happening, so stay back.' Abby looked at him with worry but stayed back.

After a while there was no change and then suddenly Sora threw back his head and screamed, the sound was agony. His hands flew out to the sides and his chest arched up. He was on his knees when Ducky ran in. 'What in the blazes was-' He saw Sora and he stopped with the same shocked expression everybody else had.

Then the room seemed to darken. 'LOOK!' Donald was pointing to Sora's chest. It and the clothes were going black. Everyone gasped.

The darkness grew over Sora's chest and up his neck, spreading on his arms and down his legs. Sora started to scream again. The black spewed over his chin and then his lips, wispy parts curled into his eyes, which were starting to glow.

Then as Sora seemed covered in black the darkness in the room started to recede from the corners of the room and cover him, hiding him from view. Now instead of Sora, a big, black ball hovered before the King, Goofy, Donald and the NCIS crew. It was the deepest black imaginable with a pale glow of purple.

'This is pure Darkness. It's a cocoon,' said the King. 'Whatever emerges from that may not be Sora so be ready.' He summoned his gold keyblade and Donald held his staff at the ready, while Goofy used a potion and then grasped his shield with both hands.

The seconds past and everyone was on edge. But nothing happened. A whisper started and the NCIS crew whipped around.

Quickly the whisper grew louder and could be defined as laughing. It was more of a cackle. 'What is that?' Tony asked.

The King shared a glance with Sora's companions. 'Maleficent!' Donald gasped.

The laughing stopped abruptly and an eerie, green glow appeared in the corner. It grew brighter and closer. Then it turned into a black and purple cloak that drooped to the ground to reveal Maleficent. 'Yes it is me Donald. Oh no,' She said sarcastically as she wondered over to the dark ball, 'The Keyblade's chosen one is changing into something bad. Oh well,' she grinned evilly, 'he's of no use to you now, is he?' The green orb on the end her staff made her pale face even scarier. She swung it around and cackled again. Then she and Sora were gone in a flash but her voice stayed and eventually faded.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is so short, but it was all I could think of with my writers block. But hope you enjoyed it any way. If you have any ideas that could help me, they would be appreciated. Thankyou.**


End file.
